1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for weighing/feeding powder/chip and, more particularly, to an apparatus adapted to transferring empty weighing vessels, feeding them with the powder/chip of several different kinds and delivering the loaded weighing vessels successively.
2. Prior Art
As is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-22566, there is a known powder/chip weighing apparatus which is adapted to transfer an empty weighing vessel to a powder/chip feeding position by means of a conveyor, filling the weighing vessel with a given amount of powder/chip weighed and fed by a bipartite weighing section including a preliminary weighing section comprising first, second and third hoppers for feeding the material by a large volume, a medium volume and a minute volumes respectively and a precision weighing section and delivering the weighing vessel forwardly by means of the same conveyor.
While the above described known powder/chip weighing apparatus can weigh and delivery the powder/chip of one kind in a highly efficient way, it is not adapted to weighing and mixing two or more different types of powder/chip before delivering them. Therefore, there is a demand for a weighing apparatus adapted to mixing different types of powder/chip and weighing them in a highly accurate and efficient fashion.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a weighing/feeding apparatus for mixing two or more than two different types of powder/chip by respective given amounts and feeding a weighing vessel with the mixture at an enhanced level of weighing accuracy.